


О пользе применения мебели не по назначению

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Между прочим, прошлой ночью из-за этой строптивой доисторический сучки у Исака обломался отличный секс.Сиквел лежит здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11206599





	О пользе применения мебели не по назначению

Чем дольше Исак смотрел на плод трудов своих, тем отчётливее понимал, что хвалиться перед Эвеном своей способностью справиться с любой бытовой проблемой самостоятельно определённо не стоило.

Это вам не невинное хвастовство про мастерский уровень вранья — тут так просто не откосишь со словами «Тебе лучше не видеть». Потому что скрыть такое попросту невозможно. Исак лично проверил: за последние полчаса он обошёл всю комнату вдоль и поперёк, и с абсолютно любого ракурса эта чёртова кроватная ножка выглядела близкой родственницей Пизанской башни.

В общем, дело было дрянь.

Исак опустился на пол, по-турецки подгибая ноги, отложил молоток в сторону и уставился на эту деревянную хрень с нескрываемым осуждением. Между прочим, прошлой ночью из-за этой строптивой доисторический сучки у Исака обломался отличный секс. И, между прочим, это был первый секс за всю грёбаную неделю, наполненную тасканием мебели из комнаты в комнату, попытками вразумить отказывавшийся работать холодильник, перетаскиванием многочисленных коробок и раскладыванием вещей.

Если бы Исак знал, что в самый ответственный момент эта дряхлая кровать вдруг заскрипит, треснет и грохнется на один бок, в результате чего на пол съедут и матрас, и Исак, готовый вот-вот кончить, и Эвен, крайне глубоко увязший в нём и его объятиях…

И что следующие минут сорок они оба будут истерично ржать, так и не отлепившись друг от друга и взирая на мир вокруг под наклоном в сорок пять градусов…

Да лучше бы на полу трахались. А ведь Исак очень ценил комфорт своей задницы.

Завибрировал брошенный на постели телефон. Исак дотянулся до него, снял блокировку и открыл чат, пробежался взглядом по последним сообщениям и закатил глаза. Перекошенная ножка кровати никуда сбегать не собиралась, поэтому он рискнул отвлечься на пару-тройку сообщений.

Юнас: Ну как, Исак? Починил кровать?

Магнус: ВЫ СЛОМАЛИ КРОВАТЬ?

Юнас: Прикинь? Я думал, так только в кино бывает

Юнас: А потом заставили меня искать и отвозить им инструменты

Юнас: В восемь утра, чувак!

Магнус: Что вы с ней делали?

Исак: Мы НЕ ломали кровать

Исак: Она сама сломалась

Исак: И Магнус, даже не мечтай. У вас с Вильде так не получится

Магнус: засранец

Махди: Восемь утра – это пиздец как рано

Юнас: Ну хоть кому-то интересны мои страдания. Спасибо, чувак

Махди: Обращайся

Махди: А если серьёзно

Махди: КАК?

Юнас: о боже

Усмехнувшись, Исак бросил телефон обратно на постель и под продолжающиеся звуки вибрации вновь уставился на свою серьёзную проблему. Нет, не на ту, хотя и той не мешало бы уделить внимание.

Но не на этой дерьмовой кровати. Может быть, удастся уговорить Эвена потратиться ещё на парочку матрасов и смастерить кровать из них прямо на полу? И мягко, и практично, и без эксцессов в самый неподходящий момент. Потому что эта старая рухлядь, доставшаяся от хозяина квартиры, годилась только на дрова, но никак не для использования по одному из своих прямых назначений.

А Исак рассчитывал использовать её вдоль и поперёк.

Но сдаваться так быстро он не собирался. Прикинув на глаз угол наклона ножки, Исак подобрал брошенный на полу молоток, на всякий случай подпёр кровать свободной рукой и плечом и, сощурившись, на пробу стукнул молотком по ножке по направлению к её долгожданному выпрямлению.

Ножка со скрипом проехалась по полу, жалобно хрустнула и продолжила своё путешествие за пределы кровати, с корнем выдирая из перекладины гвозди, которыми Исак так старательно её прибивал. Угол перекладины больно впился в предплечье, задушено заскрипела вторая ножка, у изголовья, и за считанные секунды вся эта груда криво сколоченных досок накренилась влево настолько, что Исаку оставалось лишь позволить ей максимально бесшумно завалиться набок.

Что он и сделал. А потом замер в ожидании, прислушиваясь к воцарившейся вокруг тишине. С кухни доносилось тихое позвякивание посуды, и дробно стучал по доске нож. Значит, пронесло. Исак выдохнул, бросил недовольный взгляд на итоги своей трёхчасовой работы и подумал, что а не пошло бы всё к чёрту. Ему не нужна кровать для секса. Всё, что ему нужно, — это Эвен, и вот с этим как раз никаких проблем.

Поднявшись с пола и отряхнув джинсы от пыли, Исак ногой поочерёдно запихнул молоток и раскрытую коробку с инструментами под перекошенную кровать, потом переложил утонувший в смявшемся покрывале телефон на тумбочку, чтобы не потерять, и решительно отправился на кухню.

Обед мог подождать. Исак — нет.

Эвен с деловитым видом помешивал ароматное рагу в сковороде и мурлыкал себе под нос нечто смутно знакомое. И да, он был полностью увлечён процессом и постоянно сверялся с раскрытой кулинарной книгой слева от плиты.

Исак задержался в дверях, пережидая и отпуская прочь неловкий, но такой уютный приступ умиления, что вызывал Эвен всем своим видом, и только после этого бесшумно приблизился к нему, обнимая со спины и мягко поглаживая кончиками пальцев прикрытый тонкой футболкой живот.

Эвен коротко и рвано вздохнул и обернулся, одаривая одной из самых своих потрясающих улыбок — такой мягкой и искренней, что захотелось сцеловать её и присвоить себе. Исак уткнулся носом в его щёку и украдкой облизнул сухие губы. Рядом с таким домашним и невинным Эвеном он начинал казаться себе озабоченным подростком.

Хотя постойте-ка. Именно им Исак и был. И сделал его таким Эвен, так что ему стоило бы взять на себя ответственность.

— Что на обед? — поинтересовался Исак, отстраняясь и отходя к столешнице сбоку от Эвена, чтобы подтянуться на руках и с лёгкостью запрыгнуть на самый её край. Эвен заглянул в книгу и отчётливо завис, судя по всему, не в состоянии выговорить название вслух. Пауза затянулась, и Исак рассмеялся, рассеивая повисшую неловкость. — Лишь бы вкусно было.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне? — Эвен напустил на себя возмущённый вид и вопросительно выгнул бровь. — Поверить не могу. Ты же хвалил мою стряпню!

— Нууу… — насмешливо протянул Исак. — Было бы странно, если бы я сказал, что омлет так себе, после того, как ты так виртуозно обошёлся ночью с моими яйцами. Слово за слово, ночь за ночью — и я упустил момент.

— Засранец, — беззлобно бросил ему Эвен и вернулся к готовке.

Исак выделил ему три минуты на осознание сложившейся ситуации. За это время Эвен успел добавить немного приправ в действительно вкусно пахнущее рагу, несколько раз свериться с книгой и сгрызть оставшийся кусок морковки в ожидании, пока можно будет убавить огонь и оставить рагу тушиться на какое-то время.

Когда же, наконец, Эвен соизволил обратить внимание на тот факт, что на кухне он по-прежнему не один, Исак картинно оттянул ворот футболки, якобы охлаждаясь, и с разморенным «жарко» спокойно стянул футболу через голову, демонстрируя подтянутый живот и слишком низкую посадку джинс, ремень к которым проебал где-то в шкафу ещё с утра, не сумев сориентироваться в устроенном там Эвеном беспорядке. Серьёзно, и это Исака Эскиль называл грязнулей? Он просто не видел, над каким хаосом привык властвовать Эвен.

— Что? — спросил Исак, когда Эвен залип настолько, что забыл помешивать своё рагу. — Рядом с плитой жарко.

Тот отмер, отложил ложку на край стола и кивком указал на форточку:

— Остудился бы.

Исак проследил его взгляд, безразлично пожал плечами и сделал то, чего в прошлой жизни, до Эвена, и представить не мог в своём исполнении: откинулся назад и, призывно раздвинув туго обтянутые джинсой колени, ответил единственное, что пришло в голову в тот момент:

— Зачем форточка, когда есть ты?

Ему было стыдно, правда. Первые секунд пять, пока в кухне царила пугающая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим бульканьем рагу на плите. Исак закусил губу, опасаясь, что переборщил: ему всё ещё неловко было порой так открыто и честно демонстрировать свои желания.

А потом тишина с треском раскололась и осыпалась стеклянными ошмётками под ноги под глухой звон опустившейся на сковороду крышки, и Эвен шагнул к Исаку, буквально вжался в него всем телом, подхватывая под бёдра и затаскивая выше. Исак шумно выдохнул и обвил его ногами, притягивая ещё ближе, облизнулся нетерпеливо, скребя пальцами по гладкой поверхности.

— Стол ломать нельзя, — выдохнул Эвен ему в губы, и Исак поспешил заткнуть его, пока всё не скатилось к ещё одной истерике. Поцелуй со вкусом моркови и кофе — та ещё романтика, но для Исака прямо сейчас не было ничего лучше и идеальнее этих губ. Должно быть, он выглядел совсем пьяно, потому что когда им всё же потребовалось сделать вдох-другой, Эвен шепнул ему: — Так хочешь, чтобы я тебя нагнул?

И о, чёрт, Исак кивнул в ответ. Гореть ему от стыда за это. Когда-нибудь потом, когда Эвен, чёрт возьми, наконец-то оттрахает его как следует и возместит моральный ущерб за вчерашний инцидент и шесть дней простоя в сексуальной жизни.

— Хочу, — для верности сообщил Исак. Почему-то шёпотом. И это сработало как спусковой крючок.

Кажется, они ещё никогда так быстро не раздевались. Исак первым потянулся к футболке Эвена, цепко ухватился за край и потянул вверх, но в процессе слегка соскользнул со стола и, не удержав равновесие, встретился затылком с навесным шкафом позади. Эвен хрипло рассмеялся и потянул на себя за шлевки на джинсах, поднял руки, помогая стянуть футболку, и провёл языком по приоткрытым губам Исака, втягивая его в жадный и торопливый поцелуй.

Их руки сталкивались внизу в попытках расстегнуть свои-чужие джинсы, пальцы задевали чувствительную кожу у самой кромки джинс, и Исак чувствовал дрожь нетерпения Эвена как свою собственную, упивался ею и тем, что Эвен хотел его так же сильно, как и Исак его. Что Эвену тоже всегда было мало, пусть он и пытался строить из себя взрослого и вести себя сдержаннее, отдавая бразды правления в руки Исака, которому «пока ещё можно быть похотливым».

И когда Эвен, наконец, стащил его со стола и в прямом смысле нагнул, сдирая джинсы с бельём до колен, Исак совершенно бесстыдно наслаждался этим, потому что, чёрт возьми, ему это нравилось: нравилось, что во время секса, будь то быстрая торопливая дрочка в душе перед школой или же ленивый и чувственный секс субботним утром, — всегда в такие моменты Эвен будто обволакивал его всем своим существом, становился неотделимой частью Исака и принадлежал только ему.

Исак понятия не имел, как выразить это вслух и не выставить себя идиотом. Списать всё на желание натрахаться вдоволь за все упущенные месяцы фальшивого существования было куда проще.

У Эвена мелко дрожали руки, когда он пробегался кончиками пальцев по обнажённой спине Исака и настойчиво, немного резко раздвигал его ноги в удобное для себя положение.

Исак царапал пальцами гладкую столешницу и глухо стонал, чувствуя, как те же самые пальцы растягивают изнутри так торопливо и невнятно, что ни привыкнуть толком, ни насладиться. И выл в голос, когда Эвен толкался внутрь, тяжело и хрипло дыша, впиваясь одной рукой в край стола так сильно, что пальцы его белели от напряжения.

Чтобы уже через минуту слепо шарить рукой позади себя и вместо стола царапать бедро Эвена, пытаясь притянуть его ещё ближе, заставить трахать сильнее и глубже. Так, чтобы невозможно было вдохнуть, не выстонав его имя, чтобы локти горели огнём от трения об стол. Чтобы не осталось в голове ни одной ясной мысли. Чтобы весь мир Исака в очередной раз сошёлся клином на Эвене, сузился до него и тяжести его тела, до глубокого рваного дыхания над ухом и беглых поцелуев на остром плече.

Не в силах держать равновесие, утопая в накатывающем волнами удовольствии и чувствуя, как подкашиваются с каждым толчком ноги, Исак в какой-то момент просто растёкся по столешнице, беспомощно скользя по ней раскрытой ладонью, не находя, за что уцепить. И Эвен последовал за ним, наваливаясь сверху, толкаясь ещё глубже, так, как и хотел Исак, выдавливая из него короткий ошеломлённый вскрик.

О да, это было то, что нужно.

— Ещё, — выдохнул он, оглядываясь, прижимаясь к столу щекой. — Эвен, сделай так ещё.

И Эвен повторил на бис — снова и снова, доводя Исака до безумия короткими яркими вспышками простреливающего всё тело наслаждения, выбивая из него уже не стоны, хриплые выдохи, целуя смазано во взмокший висок, кусая за раскрасневшееся ухо и оставляя прерывистые следы поцелуев на напряжённо сведённых лопатках.

Когда сдерживаться и оттягивать подкатывающий оргазм не осталось сил, Исак наощупь обнял Эвена за шею и нашёл его губы своими, целуя жарко, на выдохе, цепляясь пальцами за взъерошенные густые вихры. Он кончал долго и ярко, и мелко дрожал, едва стоя на ослабших ногах, пока Эвен толкался в него последние разы, бережно поддерживая под живот и прижимаясь приоткрытыми губами к плечу.

А после они вместе сползли на пол — Исак на коленях у Эвена — и ещё несколько минут приходили в себя, постепенно осознавая, что по комнате расползается едкий запах гари, и с обедом придётся повременить. И что столешница всё же уцелела, оказавшись чуть крепче своей родственницы из спальни, и её неплохо бы помыть. Позже, когда Исак найдёт в себе силы подняться на негнущиеся ноги и добраться до душа. Вместе с Эвеном, разумеется.

 

* * *

Юнас: Так что с кроватью? И моими инструментами

Исак: Нахуй кровать. Столы тут крепче

Махди: *присвистнул*

Юнас: о нет

Юнас: даже знать не хочу

Магнус: А я хочу

Юнас: ЗАТКНИСЬ


End file.
